An Old Photo of Your New Lover
by MarshmallowPiggs
Summary: While rummaging through his possessions, Robbie finds two pictures of Cat on two separate occasions. Based on the song of the same name by The One AM Radio. Cabbie


**Hey guys, this is my first ever Victorious fic, featuring one of my favorite couples, Cat and Robbie. The fic is based on a song called "An Old Photo of Your New Lover" by The One AM Radio. I suggest you listen to this song so that this makes sense. I apologize, because this fic probably isn't very good because I just wrote it on a whim. I'd appreciate any feedback. Thanks! :)  
>- MarshmallowPiggs<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. It belongs to Dan Schneider, and the song referenced in this fic is the property of Hrishikesh Hirway, AKA The One AM Radio.**

**An Old Photo of Your New Lover**

Robbie Shapiro was rummaging through a box. He was desperately trying to unpack before Cat came home. The two had recently moved in together because they were going to the same college, not to mention that they were dating, and Cat thought it would be a lot of fun.  
>Robbie had gotten almost everything set up in their modest two room, one bath apartment. He was going through a box labeled "Robbie's Things", trying to find his best friend, Rex Powers. While he was looking through the box, he came across something that wasn't his. It was a book entitled <em>Heaven Is Attached By A Slender Thread.<em> Robbie immediately knew it wasn't his because he would never read something like that. He gave the back cover a once over glance and threw it behind him. It made a soft thump on the floor as Robbie continued to look for Rex. Something fluttered out of the book as it flew and landed beside the box. Robbie felt his hand hit something on the floor. It was smooth. Robbie looked at it and it was a picture.

He turned it over and saw that it was a picture of Cat. She was standing in the middle of some sunny square in what looked to be Italy. A cheerful smile was on her face and her trademark red hair peeked out from a large, floppy sunhat. She looked absolutely adorable and Robbie felt his heart melt a little bit. The one thing that stood out in the picture, however, was the look in Cat's eyes. It was a coy look that almost bordered on flirtatious. It completely beguiled the smile on her face. Robbie wondered where she had been and why she was so happy. He turned the picture over again and scrawled in Cat's beautiful handwriting were the words "Me in Rome, June 24, 2009". Well, that explained where she was, but Robbie still couldn't figure out why she had the glint in her eyes that she did. He decided that he didn't really care because she was still beautiful. He tucked the picture in his pocket and continued looking for Rex.

Five years after Robbie found the first picture of Cat, he was once again looking for Rex, this time in a pile of dirty clothes under his desk. Cat and him had since broken up and decided to just remain friends. While Cat still remained her normal bubbly self, Robbie was a bit of a mess. He truly missed the vivacious redhead, but he had screwed up and lost her.

He decided that Rex was not in this particular pile of clothes and went to look in another pile on the other side of his room. When he stood up, he forgot about the desk and promptly hit his head on the underside. He cursed under his breath and then managed to stand up without hitting his head. A bunch of papers had fallen off of the desk and he hastily picked them up. When he placed the pile of papers back on the desk, something caught his eye. A corner of blue sky was sticking out from under the stack of white. Robbie picked up the object and looked at it. It was a picture of Cat and him. They were standing in front of the famous fountains of the Bellagio hotel in Las Vegas. He remembered that day well; how fascinated Cat had been by the fountains that went off every hour. She had begged him to take a picture by them with her and who was he to deny her?

His heart ached to see himself so happy beside his former love. She had now graduated from college and had moved to France to pursue an acting career. He knew that she had since cut her long red locks in favor of a shorter cut but she was still wearing the strange outfits that she was known for back at Hollywood Arts. She also had gone to a few film premiers and had gotten to mingle with celebrities. Robbie sighed because he knew that if they were still dating, she would have never gotten invited to those parties because of him. He'd never be cool enough to go to those kinds of things. With a sad sigh, he tucked the picture away in his pocket and went on looking for Rex.

The End


End file.
